


What a Beach! (Avengers X OCs)

by Fruitybuddha



Category: Avengers, Marvel Universe - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers X OC, Avengers X male, Dawn McClane - Freeform, Devin McClane - Freeform, Gay, Gay OC, Just read the story please, M/F, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, powers, twin ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitybuddha/pseuds/Fruitybuddha
Summary: Twins Dawn and Devin only get one vacation a year, this year they decide to go to the beach! But when Devin's powers get them in trouble and Dawn has to cause a distraction their lovely day at the beach goes awry! Someone in and Iron suit picks up poor Devin, who due to his powers, has turned into a whale! Who is this stranger? What will the Twins do? Find out next time on...Just read the damn fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Let me know if you're enjoying this fanfiction! The more feedback I get, the more fanfiction you get!

"Woah, Dawn, look." A 5'7" blonde male spoke with wonder.

A 5'6" similar looking woman, Dawn, laughed, "I see it, Devin. It's been awhile, huh?" She smiled.

The two were looking at the scenery, they had finally made it to the ocean. Only once or twice a year do they get a vacation, almost every time they decide to go to the beach. What they saw was beautiful, as always. Waves crashing, birds flying, if you were lucky, in the distance you could spot some dolphins. The air smelled of sunscreen and sea water, the beach wasn't empty but it certainly wasn't full. 

The two blondes looked at eachother and both gave the other a mischievous grin. They began racing to a nice spot they both had seen. Dawn won, of course. She was always the most athletic.

"I beat you! You owe me..." Dawn looked around, eyes scanning to the beach for anything she wanted, "Ten sea shells and an ice cream." She smiled.  
"Ten!?" Devin yelled, "How am I going to find ten intact seashells?" He playfully bat at his sister's arm.

Dawn shrugged and, as her brother went to find some shells, she began to set down the sheet; She used a fitted sheet and placed a bag or cooler at each corner, then she folded up the corners so that there was a bit of a barrier against the sand. Devin had found the little life hack online the night before.

A huffing and puffing Devin came back with ten full sea shells and a make-shift ice cream cone he made out of a conch shell and sand. "Today's flavor of the day is....sand." He grinned at his sister who took the shells and playfully knocked over the 'ice cream'. The sand got all over Devin who looked offended that she didn't want his beautiful sand-food.

"Oh, come on, it's a delicacy!" He whined. The two laughed before deciding it was time to go swimming.

Dawn got into the water first, Devin was slightly hesitant. He placed a toe into a small wave creeping up onto the shore. After deciding the water was warm enough he splashed right in with his sister. 

Devin looked around and once he made sure no one was looking he poked his sister, "Hey, hey," he poked her again, she finally turned around, "I'm gonna turn into a starfish." He smiled, eyes sparkling. With that, he suddenly morphed into a starfish, just as he had said.  
Dawn laughed, whenever her brother turned into silly things it always made her giggly. But after a few minutes she realized he wasn't turning back, usually he would turn back by now, he didn't like turning into small things. He would always say 'Being small makes me feel claustrophobic, being trapped in such a tiny body."

Devin began to panic, he was about to turn back into a human when he got caught in the under toe. He weighed his options, he could turn back into being a human, but then his human self would still be sucked under the water. He suddenly remembered that last year he and Dawn had gone to see orcas in the wild. Animals usually felt pretty calm around him, so when one came up, he had pet it. He mentally took a deep breath. 

Next thing Dawn knew, there was a beached orca not three feet from her. She walked up to it, "Dev? Is that you? I don't really know how else an orca could suddenly appear."

Devin replied, attempting a whisper but failing because whales can't really whisper, "Yeah, it's me. I need you to create a distraction on the other side of the beach so that I can turn back into my original form."

Dawn nodded and began to run across the beach, Devin couldn't turn to see what she was doing, but it was working because no one noticed him. He was about to change back when he heard.

"Ohmigawwwd, is that poor whale gunna drown, but like, in air?" A whiny voice exclaimed.

Suddenly Devin was picked up, in whale form, and he was in the air. The orca-man heard a somewhat familiar voice, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll get the poor whale back to deeper waters." The voice belonged to none other than the hero Iron man, or Tony Stark.

If he could, Devin would roll his eyes. He couldn't turn human now, that would cause confusion and possibly chaos. He decided he'd stick it out, and whenever Tony put him down he would just swim to some secluded part of the beach and turn back.

 

Dawn noticed people leaving from her distraction, which was just her balancing a bunch of random things on her head. Some people even tossed money at her. She looked to see where everyone was heading, worried they found her brother. Her suspicions were correct, she saw Tony stark, a.k.a Iron man, holding her brother in the air. Of course no one would know it was her brother because he was a whale.

Just before Dawn could say anything, Iron man flew off with amazing speed. The blonde dropped to her knees and in a strained whisper, said, "The whale..."


	2. Yikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter two, the twins get into more trouble and you just have to read to find out.

A woman close by pat Dawn's shoulder, "I know, right? Isn't it amazing? That whale will be returned back to his home." When Dawn looked up, the woman nearly had tears in her eyes. The concerned blond back away slowly before bolting to her car.

"Ok, think, Dawn." She hit her head against the steering wheel, making it honk, "If he turns into a very fast animal, once he is placed in the water he'll rush back to land." She began to breathe heavier, "But we pet the Orcas about a year ago, there is no way he can obtain that form for much longer. Fuck." She turned on the car and sped out of the lot. She was a woman on a mission.

Meanwhile, Devin was still being carried by the hero. 'Maybe I should say something?' Devin thought, 'Y'know, Explain the situation, yeah.' Devin's eyesight began to blur, shit, he couldn't hold the form much longer. As soon as Devin was going to turn into a more energy saving form, he blacked out.

Tony Stark wobbled, the whale he was carrying just a moment ago had turned into a short blonde man in pastel pink and blue swimtrunks. Well, that certainly wasn't normal. In panic, he dropped the other man into the ocean. Shit the kid might drown. Tony flew into the water and quickly scooped up the now soaking wet blonde. He had the suit check the other man's vital signs. He was healthy, just extremely unconscious. Intrigued by this, he flew off, a specific destination in mind.

~  
Dawn walked through the doors of the med bay in the helicarrier, she was confronted by Director Fury almost immediately. 

"Agent McClane, why was your brother a whale? And why were you off the grid since 6 am this morning?" The man with one eye barked.

Calmly, Dawn replied, "Devin and I were on our annually scheduled vacation. Which is when I am allowed to turn off all communications so that I do not get disturbed. He had turned into a starfish for a joke and must've been swept away. In panic, I imagine, he turned into a whale so that he could avoid being taken by the water. That's when mister money bags," She gestured to the playboy in the corner of the room, "Scooped him up before I could say anything and flew off with my twin brother." The blonde woman kept her cool, even while Fury was interrogating her.

Fury responded, "Your vacation? That was this week?" He yelled at someone in the room to check his calender, all while keeping eye contact with Dawn.

"Sir, it says that she is correct, her vacation is this week, the 11th through the 18th." The squirrely agent replied.

"Thank you, agent Bastion." Dawn gave a warm smile before turning back to Fury, "So, may I take my brother now? Has he been checked over to make sure he isn't injured?" She asked the group of agents wearing labcoats.

"Yeah, take him and get out of my hair for the next week." Fury demanded, though Dawn could tell he wasn't angry.

Tony finally spoke up, "Woah, woah, woah." He waved his hands in the air in front of him as if to dismiss what had just happened, "You already know about this kid? His powers, his name? His hot sister? How come I wasn't aware of this?" The playboy asked, his voice raised.

"His name is Devin McClane, twin brother of Agent Dawn McClane. His power is that he can turn into anything he has come in contact with in the past year. The further back he came in contact or the larger the thing is that he has touched, the more energy it takes to become that thing." Fury stated quickly.

"Why isn't he working for us then, for the Avengers initiative? He could become a hero." Stark pressed.

Dawn spoke up, her tone slightly impatient, "He is a scientist, he works for a company owned by shield. He prefers to be a hero in other aspects." 

There was a quick beeping and suddenly Devin was awake, "Holy shit I just had the weirdest dream, Dawn!" He laughed before looking around and feeling the tension in the room. "Oh, it wasn't a dream, was it?" the short blonde asked, already knowing the answer.


	3. Tsk Tsk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more shit happens

Dawn shook her head, "Everyone please leave me and my brother alone for a moment, except for Director Fury of course." 

All the agents scurried off, leaving just the twins, Fury and Tony. Dawn looks to Stark, "Thank you for saving my idiot brother." 

"No problem, it's what I do." The billionaire said with a wink. He loitered around for a few more seconds before Fury yelled at him to get moving.

Once the door shut behind Stark, Dawn whirled around to look at her brother, "Have you lost your mind?!" She screamed, losing any cool she'd had. "You could have hurt someone! Or died! Devin you can't just do things like this." She sat next to her brother. "I know you were probably fine and nothing happened but I can't help and think of all the things that could have happened to you, Dev."

Fury cleared his throat, "Agent McClane, Doctor McClane. We can't have another incident like this."  
Devin rolled his eyes, "Fury, don't be so formal." 

The older man raised an eyebrow, "Alright." He stepped closer to the blonde man and smacked the back of his head. "What were you thinking, jackass?!"  
At that, Dawn laughed. It was a sound that no one but Devin and Fury really heard. "Hit him again, I don't think he learned his lesson." Fury turned to her and smacked her as well. "What the hell?"

"That's for not keeping him in check, like you said you would. You told me that you'd keep him out of trouble. That's why I didn't assign anyone else to watch him." Fury sighed and addressed the both of them, "You two are some of the smartest people I've ever met, and I've met a lot of people. Dawn, you're amazing at tactical missions, you've never failed me. Devin, you're a damn genius at anything you try. I hate to see you two getting into trouble. Especially if it puts civilians in danger."

The twins stared down at their hands, ashamed that they disappointed Fury. They felt like children again, being chastised by their guardian after playing pranks on the agents and causing a ruckus. Fury always yelled, but only when it was directed at them and their dumb behavior did it ever bother the twins. 

“I’m sorry McClane tiwns, but I’ve given you too any second chances. Devin, you will have to move to the Helicarrier. Your apartment will be placed next to your sister’s. I just can’t have you guys messing around anymore. What if one day you go too far?”

Devin pleaded, “Nick, please, my research, my lab! Plus I would never go too far!” Before he could say anything else, his sister shushed him with a wave of her hand.

“Dev, the helicarrier isn’t that bad, and I’m sure Fury will arrange a lab for you and your research. And it’s not like you’re stuck up here, you can come and go as you please.” Dawn tried to sound cheerful in order to lift her brother’s spirits, but it only made him mad.

“I am 35, goddammit, I refuse to be treated as a child!” Devin yelled, usually the short blonde man never lost his temper, but the threat of his personal space being taken away was enough to send him over the top.

“The stop acting like a fucking child!” Fury yelled back, he was fed up with the small talk, “You will live on the Helicarrier whether you do it by free will or force is up to you.”

The door opened with an automated sliding noise, half of the Avenger’s team in the door way. There stood Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!


End file.
